


Эхо давно минувшего

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Кирдан принимает у себя странного гостя, с появлением которого оживают призраки далёкого прошлого.
Relationships: Celeborn & Galadriel | Artanis
Kudos: 3





	Эхо давно минувшего

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действие происходит незадолго до событий книги и фильма “Хоббит”.  
> 2\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF JRRT 2020.

Гонец от фалатрим был явно утомлён долгой дорогой, но отказался даже от омовения и отдыха, торопясь исполнить то, ради чего проделал долгий путь от Гаваней до Лотлориэна. Галадриэль всё же приказала подать в Малый Зал мяса, овощей, фруктов и мирувора, дабы посланник мог немного восстановить силы хотя бы в процессе беседы, и эту заботу эльф принял с благодарностью.

— Владыка Кирдан велел передать вам это письмо, а также рассказ о том, как всё произошло. Я сам был тому свидетелем, а потому могу поведать всё в точности.

— Как только вернётся мой муж, владыка Келеборн, — ответила Галадриэль, — мы выслушаем твоё послание, дабы не пришлось повторять его дважды.

Гонец кивнул и с большим аппетитом принялся за еду, а владычица Лотлориэна взяла письмо и погрузилась в чтение.

*

Когда Келеборн почти бегом ворвался в Малый Зал, Нэрвен подняла голову, и он с удивлением увидел на её щеках мокрые дорожки слёз. Её смятение он почувствовал уже некоторое время назад, оттого и торопился как мог, но слёзы!.. Много лет он не видел жену плачущей. Что такого могло произойти?.. 

— Они нашли его, — прошептала Нэрвен. — Нашли. Он жив, жив!

Эльф-фалатрим, сидевший за столом, встал и поклонился:

— Приветствую тебя, владыка Келеборн. Я — Нимрос, подданный Кирдана Корабела из Серых Гаваней, и я принёс весть от своего владыки, которую должно мне передать правителям Лотлориэна лично и безотлагательно.

— Вот, — Нэрвен чуть дрожащей рукой протянула Келеборну письмо, и он, сев рядом, быстро пробежал глазами размашистые строки. То, о чём писал Кирдан, было… невероятным.

— Мы слушаем тебя, Нимрос, — обратился он к гонцу.

— Дело было так. Около месяца назад семья рыбаков-фалатрим вышла утром в море за уловом, как обычно. А когда они возвращались — увидели на берегу странного эльда, измождённого, одетого в полуизношенное тряпьё, со сбившимися в колтун волосами. Он сидел на берегу, на самой кромке прибоя, и пел без слов, точно вплетая свой голос в голос моря, и песня его полна была такого неизбывного отчаяния, что от этого разрывалось сердце. Фалатрим не могли оставить его на берегу и забрали к себе. Разум этого эльда, должно быть, был помутнён, потому что он не отвечал им и едва ли осознавал реальность, хотя послушно шёл, куда его вели. Оказалось, что руки его изуродованы: похоже, что ладони когда-то давно были страшно обожжены, и их никто не лечил, они зажили сами и плохо, и в итоге эльда даже ложку с трудом удерживал негнущимися пальцами. Дома его отмыли, расчесали, дали ему новую одежду, накормили… он послушно сносил всё, что с ним делали, но, как прежде, никому не отвечал и ничего не сознавал. Ещё он то пел без слов, то плакал, то смеялся, то разговаривал с кем-то, кого видел только он… Разговаривал на квенья. Называл имена тех, кого нет в этом мире уже тысячи лет, и говорил о событиях, которые давным-давно были засыпаны песками времён и смыты водами обновления. Мысли его были закрыты прочнейшей стеной аванира, и единственное, что просачивалось за эту стену, — отчаяние, настолько сильное, что тем, кто был рядом, порой самим приходилось закрываться, чтобы не захлебнуться им. Фалатрим начали догадываться о том, кем мог быть их странный гость, и немедленно послали весть владыке Кирдану. Тот, едва получив её, отправился в рыбацкую деревню лично, чтобы убедиться… и узнал эльда в лицо. Теперь тот в замке Кирдана, окружённый заботой лучших лекарей из фалатрим. Мне же владыка велел как можно быстрее мчаться в Лотлориэн, дабы передать весть Келеборну и Галадриэль. Владыка Кирдан считает, что вы, скорее всего, захотите нанести ему визит, и потому сообщает, что вы можете сделать это в любое время — вас будут ждать.

— Мы благодарим тебя, Нимрос, ибо весть, что ты принёс, поистине бесценна, — ответила Нэрвен. Голос её звенел, но был твёрд, а по осанвэ Келеборна захлёстывало чувствами, что она сейчас испытывала: растерянность, острая горечь, ещё более острая, до боли, радость, и хрупкая, осторожная, дрожащая и звенящая тончайшей струной надежда. — Сегодня отдыхай и ни о чём не беспокойся. А завтра мы немедля отправимся в путь.

— Как прикажете, владычица, — гонец склонил голову, его светлые косы скользнули по плечам.

Келеборн сжал тонкие пальцы жены, и та ответила ему благодарным взглядом.

*

Едва владыки Лотлориэна, их сопровождающие и Нимрос из фалатрим спешились во дворе замка и препоручили взмыленных коней заботам конюших, им навстречу вышел сам Кирдан в своих неизменных серо-серебряных одеждах, его длинные белые волосы украшал простой серебряный венец.

— Келеборн, Галадриэль, — поприветствовал он со сдержанной радостью. Кирдан всегда был спокоен, Келеборн не видел его иным даже, кажется, на поле боя. Не волновался он и сейчас. — Я рад приветствовать вас в своём доме. Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги, я готов сам показать отведённые для вас и вашей свиты покои, где вы могли бы отдохнуть и… 

Нэрвен бросилась к нему порывисто, как язычок пламени на ветру, схватила за руки, не дав даже закончить приветствие.

— Где он, Кирдан? О, прошу, отведи же меня к нему!

— Прямо сейчас? — растерялся тот. Как всякий эльда, кроме, кажется, страстных нолдор, коих почти не осталось в Смертных Землях, он предпочитал никуда не спешить, справедливо полагая, что времени хватит на всё.

Нэрвен, однако, была именно нолдэ и полагала иначе. Келеборн давно, очень давно не видел её такой. Невольно вспоминалась их первая встреча: когда она стояла перед троном Элу Тингола, прямая и тоненькая, сияющая в серо-серебряном полумраке Менегрота, как солнечный луч — такая же яркая, ослепительная и неудержимая, и Келеборн не мог отвести от неё взгляда… С тех пор прошли тысячи лет, менялись эпохи, менялись они сами, закаляясь в боях, перенося боль утрат, успокаиваясь и набираясь мудрости… Но что бы ни происходило, Келеборн смотрел на жену всё так же, как и в тот первый раз, когда увидел, и всё так же сиял в ней внутренний свет, пусть и гораздо спокойнее ныне, после долгих-долгих лет.

Но сейчас она будто снова была той ослепительной золотой девой, девой-воином, девой-клинком, юной и порывистой, и Келеборн спрятал улыбку в уголках губ, глядя на лёгкое удивление Кирдана.

— Да, да, прошу тебя, Кирдан! Прямо сейчас!

— Что ж… раз ты просишь о том, Галадриэль, то идём, — он кивнул супругам, призвав следовать за собой, и говорил уже на ходу: — Однако я должен вас предупредить, что он никого не узнаёт, никому не отвечает и говорит только с мёртвыми.

— Он знал Нэрвен ещё тогда, когда все его мёртвые были живы, — ответил Келеборн. — Быть может, увидев её, он… проснётся?

Сквозь связь осанвэ от Нэрвен плеснуло такой отчаянной надеждой, что стало почти больно.

— Элронд знает? — спросила она у Кирдана.

— Я отправил ему письмо, он ответил, что приедет, как только сможет. Думаю, скоро он будет здесь.

*

Кирдан осторожно открыл дверь, пропуская супругов в небольшую, но очень светлую комнату. Обстановка была изысканно-простой: кровать под балдахином, письменный стол, несколько мягких стульев, шкаф для одежды, маленький прикроватный столик и два больших широких окна с лёгкими занавесями, чуть колышущимися от ветра. Как и почти отовсюду в этом замке, из окон было видно море.

Тот, кого когда-то звали Канафинвэ Макалаурэ, второй сын Феанора и лучший менестрель Средиземья (не считая, разумеется, Даэрона — тут Келеборн был непреклонен, и в своё время их с женой споры на эту тему были весьма жаркими), сидел у окна, неотрывно глядя на море, и даже не обернулся на вошедших.

— Кано, — прошептала Нэрвен, застыв почти у самого входа и будто боясь подойти ближе.

— Я оставлю вас, — тихо сказал Кирдан, и Келеборн кивнул, потому что Нэрвен, похоже, вовсе не слушала. — Прямо за дверью будет дежурить целитель, зовите его, если понадобится.

— Благодарю тебя, — склонил голову владыка Лотлориэна.

Кирдан бесшумно затворил за собой дверь, а Келеборн осторожно взял жену за руку. Та, будто очнувшись, кинула на него быстрый благодарный взгляд и наконец двинулась вперёд, не высвобождая руки, так что Келеборну пришлось идти за ней. Только подойдя совсем близко, она отпустила его ладонь и осторожно, очень осторожно коснулась плеча сидящего:

— Кано… 

Келеборн обошёл его и наконец смог как следует рассмотреть. И едва успел сдержать удушливую, горькую волну унизительной жалости: тот, кого он помнил хоть и отчаявшимся, и надломленным, но решительным, гордым и несгибаемым, теперь походил скорее на бледный призрак, тень тени себя прежнего. Ни единой искры былого огня, одна лишь остывшая зола. Ужасно худое, осунувшееся лицо, подёрнутые болью глаза, пустые и страшные, как пересохшие колодцы, искусанные губы, тусклые волосы… Одежда висела на нём, как на скелете, скулы, казалось, вот-вот проткнут пергаментно-серую кожу, непослушные пальцы судорожно сжимали и разжимали край туники… Невыносимо было смотреть на это. Келеборн знал Феанора только по воспоминаниям Нэрвен — но даже в тех воспоминаниях король нолдор-изгнанников был неистовым пламенем, и все семеро его сыновей унаследовали частичку этого пламени. В ком-то оно горело ярко, в ком-то — вспыхивало внезапно и так же успокаивалось, а Маглор… он казался спокойным, холодным даже, но это было очень обманчивое впечатление. Просто он лучше других умел держать это пламя в узде, и несладко приходилось тем, кто обманывался его кажущейся мягкостью: так узорные ножны до поры скрывают смертоносный клинок.

Сыновья Феанора устроили резню в Дориате и Гаванях Сириона, убили Диора и его жену, стали причиной гибели близнецов Элуреда и Элурина, из-за них бросилась в море Эльвинг, осиротив Элронда и Элроса, они пленили Лютиэн Тинувиэль, выгнали из Нарготронда Финрода Фелагунда, подло убили тех, кто после Войны Гнева сторожил отобранные у Моргота Сильмариллы… Весь их путь из Благих Земель был отмечен кровью, смертями и братоубийством, они были как стихия, как всепожирающий огонь, их проклятье и безумие тенью ложились на всех, кто к несчастью своему подходил к ним слишком близко. Когда-то Келеборн почти ненавидел их — насколько умел — но это было тысячи лет назад, а того, кого Келеборн сейчас видел перед собой, ненавидеть было невозможно: за свои деяния он уже заплатил, и заплатил страшную цену, и ненавидеть его было — всё равно что избивать несчастного безответного калеку.

Рядом судорожно вздохнула Нэрвен — тоже увидела. Келеборн послал ей тёплую волну любви и поддержки, и она печально улыбнулась в ответ. А потом села прямо на пол у ног кузена и осторожно взяла его израненные руки в свои.

— Кано… посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста. Это я, Нэрвен Артанис, твоя… — голос её дрогнул, — твоя вредная младшая сестрица. — Помнишь, ты однажды сложил песенку о том, как я слишком высоко задрала нос, споткнулась и упала? А я не хотела с тобой разговаривать, потому что все смеялись надо мной?

Нэрвен смотрела в лицо Маглора снизу вверх с отчаянной надеждой, держа его руки в своих, и в глазах её стояли слёзы.

Маглор молчал. Молчал долго, а Нэрвен всё сидела рядом и не отводила взгляда. Но вот руки менестреля чуть дрогнули в ответном пожатии, почти незаметном — однако Нэрвен почувствовала это, а Келеборн увидел.

— Теперь и ты тоже, — сказал Маглор, по-прежнему глядя в никуда. Голос его был таким же чистым и красивым, как раньше, но будто неживым. Как и пустые глаза, как и весь его облик — угасший фиал, оболочка, лишённая фэа. — Я не знал. Это огонь, да? Это всегда огонь… или сталь. Не спастись, не увернуться от судьбы. Мне так жаль, Нэрвен.

Он думает, что она мертва, понял Келеборн. Веками он видел перед собой лишь мертвецов и теперь не верит, что кузина и вправду здесь.

Нэрвен тоже это поняла — снова сжала его пальцы, покачала головой.

— Не огонь и не сталь, Кано, всего лишь время. Оно изменило меня подобно тому, как морские волны, раз за разом набегая на берег, стирают острые грани камней, делая их гладкими… помнишь, как это бывает? Время изменило меня и тебя — но не убило. Мы всё ещё живы, брат. Прошу, поверь.

Келеборн попытался представить, что чувствовал бы, если бы сейчас перед ним вот таким призраком себя прежнего сидел не Маглор Феаноринг, а кто-то из его собственного прошлого: Маблунг, Белег, Орофер… холодком пробрало от одной только мысли. А ведь для Нэрвен это был не просто “кто-то из прошлого”, а брат, похороненный и оплаканный давным-давно. Как и все прочие внуки Финвэ, кроме неё самой.

Долго ещё Нэрвен пыталась убедить Маглора в том, что не грезится ему в сонме призраков давно ушедших родичей, но так и не добилась ничего большего, чем невнятные слова об огне, стали и смерти. Маглор говорил не только с ней — он то и дело принимался просить прощения у Маэдроса и отца, хвалить успехи Финрода в игре на арфе, благодарить Фингона, отчитывать за что-то Келегорма и Куруфина… 

_Он говорит только с мёртвыми._

Вечером в комнате Маглора появились целители, и Келеборну с Нэрвен пришлось уйти: в конце концов, они ведь даже не переоделись с дороги и не ели с самого утра… 

*

Элронд прибыл через три дня, почти такой же взволнованный, какой была и Нэрвен, и, как и Нэрвен, после тёплых приветствий немедля отправился к тому, кто был ему когда-то названным отцом.

Из всех ныне живущих у Элронда было, пожалуй, больше всего причин ненавидеть Маглора, но он никогда не был на это способен, даже зная судьбу своих настоящих родителей. Были те, кто находил это глупостью или слабостью, но Келеборн думал иначе. Не глупо — напротив, мудро. Не слабость — сила. Ненависть уничтожала в первую очередь того, кто её испытывал, и сами же сыновья Феанора были тому лучшим примером: их ненависть их погубила, и не столь важно, против кого она была направлена. Только тот, кто свободен от ненависти, свободен по-настоящему. Только тот, кто способен прощать, по-настоящему силён.

Встреча Элронда с Маглором прошла так же, как и у Нэрвен: Маглор его не узнал и даже, кажется, не услышал.

— Макалаурэ, — звал его Элронд, — помнишь, ты в детстве играл в прятки со мной и Элросом? Я нашёл тебя, можно больше не прятаться. Нам пора домой, Макалаурэ, идём.

Тот не отозвался, всё так же глядя в никуда пустыми глазами. А потом закрыл лицо руками и принялся бормотать глухо и бессвязно:

— Прости меня, Майтимо, прости… я не смог… должен был, но не смог, я подвёл тебя, прости!

От дверей уже спешил целитель с успокаивающим настоем, и Элронд, бледный и несчастный, отступил.

— Тяжело видеть его таким, — сказал он тихо, и Нэрвен осторожно положила руку ему на плечо в молчаливой поддержке.

Так потянулись дни, похожие и непохожие один на другой. Весна всё громче заявляла о себе, темнело позже, светало раньше, воздух был напоён, помимо морской соли, запахами пробудившихся трав и цветов, солнце грело всё теплее, и душа рвалась ввысь, в звенящее светлое небо… но думать об этом не было времени. Странное, непривычное ощущение для синда — когда на что-то подобное вдруг нет времени.

Долгие часы с утра до вечера Элронд, Келеборн и Нэрвен проводили с Маглором — в его комнате, в садах замка, на морском берегу… иногда казалось, что взгляд его становится осмысленнее, что он вот-вот проснётся, но раз за разом надежда оказывалась ложной. Выглядел он теперь меньше похожим на призрак и больше — на прежнего Маглора, но лишь внешне.

— Его фэа блуждает сейчас так далеко, что просто не может найти дороги обратно, — сказал им один из целителей на следующий день после приезда. — Он заблудился в прошлом и потому не видит настоящего. Говорите с ним, владыки, и, возможно, ваши голоса станут той путеводной нитью, что поможет ему выйти из тьмы. А быть может, его нужно позвать как можно громче, чтобы точно услышал… но что способно стать таким зовом, я сказать не могу. Как не могу и утверждать, что подобное потрясение поможет.

Нэрвен кивнула, напряжённо сведя брови.

*

По старой воинской привычке Келеборн проснулся мгновенно, готовый тут же вскочить — но расслабился, поняв, кто его разбудил.

— Вставай, любовь моя, я ведь знаю, что ты уже не спишь, — Нэрвен склонилась над ним, щекоча лицо длинными волосами.

Всё ещё не открывая глаз, Келеборн улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. Когда они разомкнули губы, он всё-таки открыл глаза и увидел, что жена улыбается тоже. Она была уже полностью одета, и глаза её горели воодушевлением.

— Ты что-то придумала, — это был не вопрос.

— Да. Но… меня тревожит предупреждение целителя: нельзя знать наверняка, что, заставив Кано себя услышать _по-настоящему_ , я сделаю лучше, а не хуже.

— Хуже, — серьёзно отозвался Келеборн, сев в постели и взяв лицо Нэрвен в ладони, — быть уже не может. Он провёл в агонии сотни, а может, тысячи лет, и если мы не попытаемся сейчас сделать хоть что-то — быть может, проведёт и ещё столько же. Но посоветуйся прежде с целителями, пусть они развеют твои опасения.

— Ты прав, как всегда, супруг мой.

Целители, как и думал Келеборн, дали добро, сказав, что навредить разуму и фэа Маглора сильнее — задача не самая простая. Да, это было возможно, но точно так же ему могла навредить и просто встреча с Нэрвен… однако этого не произошло.

— Но почему эта песня? — спросил Келеборн, когда они уже направлялись к берегу моря, где сейчас был Маглор.

— Кано — менестрель. Его путеводной нитью должен быть не просто голос — песня, я об этом давно уже думала, но все те песни, что я пела ему прежде, не сработали. Должно быть что-то особенное… и что, если не песня, в которую он вложил всего себя, всю свою боль и отчаяние, всю боль и отчаяние своих братьев и тех, кто присягал им? Да, это будет сродни удару… если он услышит. Но иногда только пощёчина и помогает прийти в чувство.

Элронд нагнал их на полпути, явно только что выдернутый из постели, с незаплетёнными волосами, одетый кое-как. Нэрвен была верна себе: приняв решение, бросилась исполнять его в тот же миг, и вместо того, чтобы дождаться, пока Элронд проснётся, или хотя бы попросить кого-то разбудить его, просто растормошила по осанвэ. Впрочем, Элронд был не в обиде.

— Ты уверена? — хмурясь, спросил он, пропустив приветствия.

— Я уверена, что должна попробовать, Элерондо, — серьёзно ответила она. — Если есть хотя бы малейшая надежда — нужно уцепиться за неё.

— Что ж… возможно, ты права, Галадриэль. Ничего другого я не измыслил, сколько ни старался, — задумчиво ответил Элронд.

Что до Келеборна — он в жене не сомневался никогда.

*

Целую делегацию из родичей, целителей и Кирдана Маглор встретил так же, как и все дни до этого — никак. Даже в столь ранний час он уже бодрствовал, потому что спал в целом мало и редко, да и тогда в основном метался в кошмарах. Заклинательные песни целителей и лечебные успокаивающие настои почти не помогали — до фэа было по-прежнему не достучаться, а воздействия на роа было явно недостаточно.

Нэрвен взяла его за руку и повела в замковый сад, в ту беседку, из которой можно было смотреть на море, и он пошёл как всегда послушно. Келеборн подумал о том, что было бы, попади он в этом состоянии не к фалатрим, а к тем же оркам. Смог бы он себя защитить? Или… намеренно не стал бы? Просто чудо, что жив до сих пор.

Маглора усадили на резную скамью, Нэрвен села рядом и обвела взглядом всех присутствующих, будто спрашивая, не найдётся ли у них вопросов или возражений, но все молчали. Напряжённое ожидание висело в воздухе, такое плотное, что его, казалось, можно было резать кинжалом.

И тогда она запела. Кирдан узнал песню — и глаза его расширились в изумлении. Нэрвен пела “Нолдолантэ”.

Талант Маглора Златокователя был поистине огромным — и потому его песни почти невозможно было слушать. Особенно эту. Это было — словно душа кровоточит и рвётся в клочья, умирая в агонии — долго, бесконечно долго… 

На первых же словах Маглор закаменел, сжав челюсти и вцепившись израненными пальцами в колени, и Келеборн счёл это хорошим знаком: хоть какая-то реакция! Нэрвен пела, её чистый голос взлетал под своды беседки и обрушивался оттуда подобно водопаду. Лицо Маглора искажалось всё сильнее, словно он испытывал невыносимую боль — и вот наконец он вскочил, схватившись за голову, и тут же рухнул на колени. Элронд дёрнулся было помочь, но Кирдан поймал его за предплечье, покачав головой.

— Хватит! — воскликнул Маглор. — Прошу, хватит, Нэрвен, замолчи!

Нэрвен замолчала, и тогда Маглор убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на неё… впервые — действительно на неё. Его лицо было мокро от слёз и искажено судорогой боли, но глаза были _живые_. Он медленно, очень медленно поднялся, держась настороженно, как в бою, обвёл взглядом всех собравшихся. И спросил:

— Где я, балрог меня побери?

*

В Малом Зале замка пахло морем, и даже отдалённый шорох его долетал сюда через большие распахнутые настежь окна. Они сидели за столом, на котором стояли лёгкие закуски и разбавленное летнее вино, но к еде никто не притрагивался: четверо эльфийских владык Средиземья и тот, кто вернулся из небытия, на которое обрёк себя сам.

— Я помню, как шёл куда-то… долго шёл, бесконечно долго, но куда и зачем — не знал. Просто мне нужно было идти, и я боялся оглянуться, потому что там, позади, были братья и отец, и все они смотрели на меня осуждающе. Я подвёл их: не смог исполнить Клятву, не удержал Сильмарилл, даже умереть не смог… единственный трус в роду Феанора. Я думал, что если буду идти вперёд, это закончится, чем бы оно ни было, но оно не заканчивалось. Для этого, наверное, надо было умереть, а я боялся… Руки страшно болели, но это было хорошо: не будь этой боли, я сошёл бы с ума. Ну, — на его лице мелькнула и пропала жутковатая кривая усмешка, — сошёл бы с ума гораздо раньше. А однажды я всё-таки умер. Думал, смерть станет избавлением от моего кошмара наяву, но ошибся: стало ещё хуже… Тогда я понял, что это, должно быть, наказание за то, что я совершил — и принял его с благодарностью. Я то оказывался в своём счастливом валинорском прошлом до… всего, когда был ещё свободен и умел радоваться, то заново проживал Альквалондэ, то смерть отца и братьев, то Резню, заново смотрел в глаза Элронда и Элроса и не знал, что сказать им об их матери, и Сильмарилл жёг мне руки, а Майтимо смеялся громко и страшно, и горел, весь горел… 

Маглор содрогнулся. Элронд придвинул к нему кубок с вином, он кивнул благодарно, сделал несколько больших глотков, неловко удерживая кубок обеими руками, и продолжил:

— Это длилось и длилось, вечно, по кругу — от счастья к отчаянию, от светлого сна к кошмару, а потом снова, а иногда всё вокруг было серое, и меня обступали все те, кого я потерял, и говорили, говорили о том, что я предатель, трус и слабак, что им стыдно даже от того, что они знают меня… Не могу сказать, сколько это продолжалось, прежде чем я воскрес. Выходит, я и не умирал, да? И, может, весь этот кошмар ещё ждёт впереди, только на этот раз — по-настоящему и в настоящих Чертогах. Я так сожалею о том, что сделал… обо всём, что сделал после того, как мой меч взлетел к небу вслед за мечом отца. Мне всегда было больно с тех пор, но моя боль — не искупление, ведь она не мешала мне раз за разом идти против совести и чести и пятнать себя деяниями, коим нет прощения, а только деяния в конечном итоге важны… только ими можно смыть бесчестье. Но моё — останется со мной навсегда. Нэрвен, Элронд, Келеборн, Кирдан… мои извинения и мольбы запоздали на тысячи лет и никому уже не нужны, но…, — он медленно, не сводя взгляда с собравшихся, соскользнул со скамьи и опустился на колени. — Но я прошу у вас прощения за то, что совершил. И готов за это платить — так, как решите вы. Кровью, жизнью, служением… всё, что у меня есть — ваше, но владею я столь ничтожно малым, что это никогда не искупит того, что было.

— Кано… — тихо выдохнула Нэрвен. 

Элронд первым бросился к Маглору и поднял его с колен.

— Я простил тебя давным-давно в сердце своём, — сказал он. — Мы с Элросом простили оба… и я рад, что могу от нас обоих сказать тебе это лично.

— Ты сказал правду — Феаноринги причинили много зла моим родичам, — заговорил и Келеборн, — но то было давно. Нет ныне ни Дориата, ни Сильмариллов… и вы же сами наказали себя так, как никто из нас бы не смог. Я простил тебя, Маглор, сын Феанора.

Нэрвен просто подошла к Маглору и крепко обняла.

— Финвэ так хотел, чтобы мы все жили в согласии, — сказала она, — а я поняла, насколько это важно, лишь когда всех потеряла… Конечно, я прощаю тебя, Кано.

Кирдан пожал плечами:

— Из присутствующих здесь я менее всех гожусь на роль судьи, а раз так — не мне тебя и судить, Маглор Феаноринг, оставим это Намо. Но ко всему сказанному добавлю: мало, чтобы тебя простили другие. Ты должен простить себя сам.

— Этого не будет, — покачал головой Маглор. — Но спасибо вам, друзья мои и родичи. Спасибо. Вы слишком великодушны к такому недостойному предателю и трусу, как я. И пусть это ничтожная малость, я всё же сделаю, что могу. Сестра моя Нэрвен, — он встал теперь на одно колено, склонил голову и протянул ей руки ладонями вверх, — примешь ли ты моё служение?

Ожоги на руках, подумал Келеборн… их можно будет подлечить, но исцелить полностью не получится, пальцы не обретут прежней подвижности. Музыкантом Златокователю уже не быть.

— Я, Нэрвен Артанис Галадриэль, владычица Лотлориэна, принимаю твоё служение. Встань, Канафинвэ Макалаурэ Феанарион.

— Да будет так, — сказал Элронд.

*

**Вместо эпилога.**

— Гномы всё же добрались до Одинокой Горы, — Келеборн отложил письмо от Трандуила, устало потёр виски. На границах вновь было неспокойно, и он больше времени проводил с дозорными, чем во дворце Лотлориэна. — Дракон Смауг убит рукой адана по имени Бард Лучник, Трандуил выступает к горе с войском.

— Что ему за дело до гномов и Горы? — спросил Маглор.

— Аркенстон, — ответила Галадриэль. — Говорят, этот камень дороже всех гномьих сокровищ. И всего прекраснее.

— Ещё один прекрасный драгоценный камень? — поморщился Маглор. — Я думал, с Сильмариллами закончились и подобные истории… 

— Подобные истории не заканчиваются никогда, — покачал головой Келеборн. — Меняются лишь сокровища, но желание ими обладать остаётся прежним.

— Митрандир будет там, — сказала Нэрвен. — И он считает, что это не просто история о гномах и драконе, это — часть чего-то большего, чего мы пока не видим… но иные — уже чувствуют. И я, и Элронд согласны с ним: что-то грядёт.

Келеборн кивнул. Тень в Дол-Гулдуре, отряды орков на границах, гоблины в Синих Горах… всё это не могло быть просто совпадением. Аркенстон стал оком бури в землях вокруг Одинокой Горы, но и он — лишь один мазок в общей картине… и картина та написана тёмными красками.

— Мы отправимся к Горе? — спросил Маглор.

Нэрвен кивнула.

— Рад, что вы так решили, — ответил он. — Я… не знаю, но есть что-то в этой истории… меня словно тянет туда, к Горе, которую я даже не видел ни разу. И быть может, когда мы туда доберёмся, я наконец смогу послужить тебе, сестра, как и обещал.

Келеборн встал, скатав письмо.

— Выступаем завтра.


End file.
